bring me back a souvenir from heaven
by reindeerguardian
Summary: anne marie is now a young women and the only thing she wants for her twenty first birthday is her anel charlie,but when she goes to doc facilier for help she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"Now my dear, you know the full effects of this spell can never be reversed." Said doc facilier unsurely, looking at the young woman before him. She tilted her head in a determined look.

"I know."

But the doctor still looked uncomfortable as though he weren't telling her all the details. "You're absolutely positive?"

she sighed impatiently "yes, yes! Now please just hurry!" the shadow man smiled evilly as he turned the pages in his spell book and began to chant:

« Mais pas dans votre formulaire original  
>revenir en forme de abnorm quelque chose! L'esprit des terres ci-dessus<br>revenir à celui qui aime  
>vous que je le commande maintenant dans les conflits<br>retourner à votre inexistante vie ! «

As he chanted, he began to rise and a blinding flash of the purist white light bursted through the room. All was quiet for a long time before the girl could speak. Shock, it seemed, had affected her speech for a moment.

Then she saw the body laying on the table, still ,cold, unmoving. Suddenly the form changed from that of her beloved german shepard to a man about her age. She stared in horror at Facilier

« this is not what i asked for ! » she almost screamed at him.

He smiled sweetly « it's not ? my dear i do hate to be a bearer of bad news, but this is exactly what you asked for. » he said pulling out the contract she'd signed hurridly, barely reading it.

She gaped at him almost in tears. This isn't what she'd asked .not at all. NOT AT ALL ! she'd asked for her dog back, her beloved Charlie hadn't she ? and she got some random dead guy ? no, she wouldn't take this. She didn't have to. She ran out the door, but not before she heard the call out to her, probably wanting money or something.

she whirled around and was going to tell him she didn't intend to pay, but before she could he called out « excuse me miss, but are you going to be taking your dog home ? »

So there you guys are. Had this idea for a while now and decided that Anne Marie and Charlie needed to be reunited, but not in the way she'd expected. I also added doc facilier for fun


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie awoke with a start. He'd had the strangest dream last night. He'd been brought back to earth, and she was there… he groaned. Did he really miss her that much? He really needed to get out more. He rolled over and sat up, looking around. Charlie's eyes got big. Where In almighty heaven was he? He saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was just his p- _hand_?

"Oh my god!" he ran about the strangely familiar house, looking for someone, anyone to come and make sense of this! Then he came [past a picture on the wall. He slowed down and stared at it. It was her. It was really her. He stood gawking at the picture until a voice from behind called out to him.

"So you're up huh?" he wheeled around, and almost stumbled, not use to his human body. He came face to face with a largely attractive young lady. He gave her his con mans grin.

"Hey there doll face, how's it goin?" he inquired. She only stared so he continued. "I got an angel of an Irish setter to get to, so if you'd be so kind to show me outta here, I'd gladly owe ya one."

She gawked her mouth formed words but no sound came out, until she finally found her voice.

"ch-charlie?" she said in awe. She didn't know anyone else who would have spoken to her like that. He looked at her funny. "How'd you know my name? You some kinda mind readin angel?" she suddenly was hugging him almost swinging him around as he frantically tried to pry himself from her grip. "Watch it lady! Who do ya think you are?" she suddenly let him go and he abruptly fell to the ground. "Don't you remember me Charlie?" she asked. He studied her face for moment thinking. _Let's see, long black hair, nice body, no wings or halo… _he noted. Then he stopped. Her eyes, those piercing blue eyes that he could never forget after a million lifetimes.

"Squeaker?"

**: D yeah! Chapter two! Sorry it's so short, but more coming later!**


End file.
